Christmas in a Castle
by President Emilee
Summary: It's almost Christmas so I'm in the Christmas spirit...along with my dirty mind! So here's a quick story that I came up with! :)


"Mommy? Why do I have to wear this dress?" Felicia asked her mother, Fiona smiled and said "It's a Christmas party. We have to dress nice." the little ogre pouted "But we're ogres. We don't have to dress nice." Fergus said from across the room. Shrek smirked and said "I have the same idea kid. But listen to ya' mother." the family got dressed in their best clothes and went downstairs. "Grandpa!" the three kids shouted, they all ran up to King Harold. Harold smiled at his grandchildren, he kneeled down and hugged them all. "Grandpa do you like my dress?" Felicia asked, Harold nodded and said "Yes I do Felicia. You look just like a beautiful princess." she giggled and went to play with her brothers. Harold stood up and smiled, "King Harold." he heard behind him, and he saw King Midas and Queen Rosalie walking towards them. "King Midas, Queen Rosalie. It's a pleasure seeing the both of you." the Kings shook hands and Harold kissed the back of the queens hand. "This castle looks beautiful Harold." the Queen said, Harold gave her a nod. "Where's your Queen at Harold?" Harold smiled and said "She'll be down in a few. It takes her a little longer to get ready." the monarchs laughed amongst themselves "Yes. I know the feeling." King Midas looked at his Queen which made her blush. "Grandma!" Harold heard his grandchildren yell, he turned and saw Lillian walking down the stairs. "Wow." he said, King Midas and Queen Rosalie looked at Queen Lillian. She was wearing a beautiful red dress that trailed in the back. It had little gold designs that matched her crown. She had little makeup on. A little of mascara and a bold red lipstick on. She blushed as she made her way down the stairs. Harold walked over to the stairs and waited for her to make her way to the bottom. Once she did Harold offered his arm for her, Lillian gladly took it and they walked around the floor. Greeting people. "You look so beautiful." Harold whispered, Lillian blushed and kissed Harold's lips gently. "Thank you honey. You look very handsome." they were almost matching. The King was wearing a red tunic with white trimming. Instead of his usual gold crown with blue sapphires on it, it matched the Lillian's. It had red rubies. He had a red cape with the kingdoms emblem on it. "Well thank you." they continued to walk around, King Midas and Queen Rosalie walked up. "Lillian! You look beautiful." Rosalie said, the two queens hugged. King Midas kissed the back of her hand "You do Lillian, you look very beautiful." Harold saw the other kings eyes rake up and down Lillian's slim body. Lillian blushed at the Kings words "Thank you Midas." the King nodded as he winked, he walked away with his queen. Harold had a smile on his face when he mumble "What was that?" Lillian looked at her husband "What are you talking about Harold?" he slid his arm around her waist and led her away from the crowd. "What was that with King Midas? He flirted with you, and you didn't stop it." Harold's face started to turn red, Lillian rolled her eyes "Oh Harold. We all know that Midas has a crush on Me." it was now Harold's turn to roll his eyes. "You're jealous aren't you?" she asked a little amused. Harold cleared his throat and ran his hand over his tunic "I'm glad you find it funny." he began to walk away when Lillian got his hand in hers and dragged him into a dark room. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it. "I'm sorry, it's just. I would never cheat on you Harold. Midas has a crush on me, so I give him a little affection back to not make him start a war with us or something to that extent." Harold chuckled a little. He walked up to Lillian and said "I know you would never cheat on me. And I'm sorry for getting jealous so quickly. But I can't stand to see you with anybody but me." Lillian slowly wrapped her arms around his neck "I like it when you jealous. It shows me that you really care about me. I love you." she said, Harold leaned in and whispered "I love you too." their lips gently touched, Harold's strong arms wrapped around Lillian and brought them flush together. Their moans filled the empty room, Harold's hand slowly slipped to Lillian's backside. He gave it a little squeeze when Lillian pulled back "Harold! It's Christmas!" he smirked as she said "Well it's technically Christmas Eve." Lillian giggled and pecked Lillian's lips. "Let's get back to the party before they send a search party." Harold nodded and opened the door, Lillian walked out first and was followed by Harold.

"There they are!" Fiona said to her children, the three ogres ran up to their grandparents "Grandma! You look so pretty." Felicia said, Lillian squatted down and said "Well Felicia, you look beautiful." the little girls cheeks turned pink "Thank you grandma." Lillian stood up and felt Harold's arm wrap around her waist. "Where have you two been?" Fiona asked, Harold and Lillian both blushed. "We all know what they've been doing! It's all over Harold's lips…and smeared off of Lillian's." Donkey grinned, Shrek gave him a death glare as Puss in Boots slapped the back of his head. Lillian looked at her husband and giggled, she used her thumb to wipe away some of her lipstick. "We'll have to go upstairs and wipe the rest away." Lillian said, Harold blushed as he nodded. "Can you mind the party Fiona?" the princess nodded "Of course mom, Shrek and I will." the Queen nodded and turned to walk away. That's when Donkey opened his big mouth and said "Lillian! Don't open Harold's present yet! If you catch my drift!" both the King and Queen blushed a bright red. "Donkey!" Shrek yelled, Harold and Lillian stared at Donkey. Making his ears back down, they turned around and walked up the stairs and to their bedroom.

As they were walking Harold was behind her, his eyes were glued to her backside. The way her hips swayed mesmerized Harold. "Stop starring." Lillian smirked, Harold shook his head and said "No thanks. I'm good." Lillian opened the big hunk of wood to their bedroom, once inside Harold wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Harold…" Lillian moaned "We came up here to clean up. Not to get dirty." Harold kissed Lillian's sweet smelling neck "We can't do both?" he mumbled against her skin. She melted in her husband's arms, Harold knew her weaknesses. And kissing her neck was once of them. "Mmm…no. We can't…we can't do this." she said in between moans, Harold's hands slid up her stomach and gripped her breasts. "You sure? I mean, Shrek and Fiona are hosting the party right now." Lillian felt Harold's erection pressing into her backside. Harold pushed her to their bed and made her sit down, he kneeled down in front of her and began to kiss her clothes breasts. "I'm sure." she moaned, one of Harold's hands slipped underneath Lillian's dress and in between her legs "It doesn't feel like you're sure." Harold through her head back as Harold rubbed her through her very skimpy underwear. He kissed his way down her stomach and Lillian laid down. He pushed her dress up and past her stomach. He kissed the inside of her thighs. "I thought you wanted to get back to the party?" Harold whispered, his hands gripped Lillian's hips. He slipped down the red thong Lillian was wearing. "Shrek and Fiona are fine." Lillian quickly said, Harold held the skimpy clothing in his hand as he said "Mmm. A thong?" he set them on the floor and heard Lillian say "Didn't want any lines." he smirked and kissed his way from her belly button to her hip bones. "Oh Harold." Lillian moaned "Please." Harold got closer and closer to her core. "Please what dear?" Harold smirked, Lillian's hands slowly slipped to his head. She removed his crown and smacked the back of his head "Okay, okay. I get it." Harold's tongue flicked over Lillian's clit, her hips bucked up and he heard a deep moan from the back of her throat come out. Harold's hands gripped Lillian's thighs and attacked her tender flesh. His tongue licked her wet folds, "Oh God. I love you Harold." he moved his hands to grip Lillian's breasts as his tongue plunged in and out of her. "Yes. Yes!" Lillian shouted, her hands were gripping their bedspread. Lillian's eyes flew open and her head snapped up when she felt Harold slip one finger inside of her. She bit on her bottom lip, trying not to make loud noises. "You like that?" Harold said, Lillian nodded and moaned even more. He slipped another finger inside of her and pumped in and out of her "Yes…I'm close. Oh Harold!" Harold's tongue flicked over her clit once more while his fingers hit her g-spot. That sent her over the edge, no noises came out of her and her knuckles were now white from gripping the bedspread. Harold sucked on her and still moved his fingers. He watched her mouth make an "o" shape. Lillian couldn't think at the moment, her orgasm was earth shattering. After her high came down Lillian sat up and out of breath. She had the biggest smile upon her face. Harold stood up and was slightly hovered over her "How was that?" he asked with a smug look on his face. Lillian cupped his face and kissed him for all that she was worth, when she pulled back she said "Amazing. I can't feel my legs right now." they both laughed slightly. "I'm glad." Lillian kissed his lips and said "Now it's your turn." Harold's eyes opened wide. She moved her hands to push down his boxers and pants, Harold positioned himself in between her legs. "You're as hard as a rock." Lillian mumbled, Harold rubbed the tip of his erection "I know." he said with a cocky voice, Lillian pointed a finger at him "Don't get cocky." he nodded and kissed her lips as she pushed into her. Both of them moaned slightly, Harold pulled out of her and pushed back in. Lillian gently bit into his bottom lip. A vein was now popping out of Harold's neck, he began to thrust deeper and harder into Lillian. Her nails were digging into his back "God, Harold…" he felt her walls clench around him "Lillian…" he moaned back. After their found their sync their hips were slapping against each other's. Their lips were attacking each other's as their hands were gripping each other's flesh. "Yes! I'm so close Harold…" Lillian trailed off, Harold's hand slipped in between her legs and rubbed her clit. "Oh my God!" Lillian yelled, Harold tried not to leave a mark on her back as he felt his seed empty inside of her. "Yes, yes! Oh yes." Lillian then felt Harold's lips ion hers. "That's was…amazing." Harold said, Lillian nodded and kissed his lips. Both were breathing heavy and happy.

After a couple minutes of recuperating and taking in each other's presence Lillian sat up and said "We better get back. We've been gone for almost half an hour." Harold nodded and stood up the same time as Lillian. Both of them grabbed onto each other, their legs were shaking. Both laughed and got their barring's. Harold began to slip on his pants when he sat Lillian bend over and pull on her thong, he gulped and finally pulled on his pants all the way. He slipped on his shoes as well. Lillian fixed her dress and walked over to their bathroom, as did Harold. They both fixed their hair and made sure their outfits were still in their right place. Lillian smiled at Harold through the mirror "What?" she asked, Harold shook his head and said "You're just beautiful. I can see why King Midas has a crush on you." Lillian giggled and kissed her husband's lips "I love you." he kissed her back "I love you too." he winked at her and headed for the door. They walked hand in hand downstairs, their guests stared at the King and Queen. Both of them blushed. Donkey walked up to them and said "It took you guys 45 minutes to wipe off lipstick…which is still on his lips." Lillian blushed while Harold rolled his eyes. Shrek and Fiona laughed a little but stopped once they saw the expressions on their faces. "He's right." Fiona said, Lillian took a deep breath in and said "Let's start the party!" music started to play and people began to dance. "Nice getting the attention off of us." Harold whispered, Lillian nodded and Harold twirled her around.

"Grandma! Grandpa! Wake up! It's Christmas!" Fergus, Farcle, and Felicia shouted as they jumped up and down on their grandparent's bed. Harold unwrapped his arm from around Lillian. They both moaned and stretched. "We're awake, we're awake." Lillian said as she sat up, their three grandchildren were still jumping on their large bed. Lillian giggled and looked down at her husband, Harold covered his head with his pillow and snuggled into Lillian "Five more minutes." he mumbled, Felicia went up to her grandpa and said "Come on grandpa! It's Christmas! Santa came! Come on!" with that the little ogres ran out of the bedroom. Lillian ran her hands over Harold's gray hair "You don't want to disappoint your grandchildren do you?" Lillian whispered, Harold finally sat up and rested his head on his wife's shoulder. "I guess not." Lillian kissed his cheek and got out of bed. Harold watched Lillian walked over to their bedroom, she quickly brushed her teeth and her blonde hair. Harold did the same as well, they both slipped on their robes and made their way downstairs. Harold and Lillian sat down on a couch and watched their grandchildren open their presents. Harold kissed the side of Lillian's head and whispered "I got you. A present." Lillian turned and looked at the little red box that he was holding. Lillian got it and opened it. She gasped as she looked at the beautiful gold ring. Lillian pulled it out and said "Oh Harold! It's beautiful! I love it!" it had one big diamond in the middle and two smaller diamonds on each side of it. "Read the inside." Harold said, she looked inside the band and saw 'H + L = Forever'. Lillian's eyes stared into Harold's and attacked his lips. "I love you. So much." Lillian handed Harold the ring, he slipped it onto her right ring finger. "I love you too." the kissed once again and heard Fergus say "Ewe! Grandpa is giving grandma cooties!" Harold and Lillian pulled apart and laughed. So did Shrek and Fiona, along with Donkey and Puss.


End file.
